Power Rangers - Forces of Nature
by MockingjayGirl45
Summary: The story of how five ordinary teenagers became the... POWER RANGERS!
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

**Power Rangers: Forces of Nature**

**Chapter 1:**

**September 5th. The end of summer, and the start of a new term at school. The new boy, Jordan, walked up to the door, took a deep breath and thought to himself:**

_**OK, this is it. A new year. A new town, and a new school.**_

_**What if I don't make any friends or what if no one likes me?**_

_**Mom said not to worry. And that I'll be fine.**_

_**Let's just hope that she's right.**_

**He walked in with his head held high, and realised it wasn't so bad after all.**

**He even met some friends at lunch, and by the end, they all walked to class together.**

**His friends were: Johanna, Kyle, Mason and Kendall.**

**Jordan was wearing a red hoodie with red skinny jeans, and red trainers. His eyes were a nice summer green, and his hair was bright blonde streaked with red. He always carried a skateboard around with him, and his dream for the future was to be a professional skateboarder.**

**Johanna was wearing a blue top with a denim skirt and blue pumps. Her hair was light brown with blue highlights, and her eyes were ocean blue. She loves animals, especially sea creatures and hopes one day to work in marine biology.**

**Mason was wearing a green denim shirt and bright green skinny jeans. His hair was silky raven-black with subtle green highlights (that were meant to be blonde), and his eyes were emerald green. He thinks he's so good-looking (but he was, and every girl in the school fancied him) and he hoped one day to be a famous popstar because of his beautiful singing voice.**

**Kyle was wearing a yellow hoodie and yellow-streaked jeans. His eyes were a nice warm hazel, and he had ash blonde hair streaked with black, and he also had a tiny nose ring in his right nostril. He excels in art and hopes one day to become a world-famous artist.**

**Kendall was wearing an above knee-length floral dress with a pink cardigan, belt and pink leather boots. Her hair was light black with bright pink highlights, and her eyes were bright grey. She has a talent for acting and singing and dreams one day of becoming a movie star.**

**What they all didn't know was that they had been chosen...**


	2. Chapter 2 The flash

**Power Rangers: Forces of Nature**

**Chapter 2:**

**The bell rang and school ended. The gang decided to hang out at the local juice bar and youth center. They talked and talked about what happened at school that day.**

**"Did you hear what happened in gym today?"**

**"Oh my gosh, did you see what she was wearing?"**

_**(random chatting)**_

**Jordan was getting bored.**

**"Guys, come on. I'm kind of bored from all of this talking."**

**He then noticed the game machines in the corner.**

**"Hey Mason, have you got any change? I haven't."**

**"Sure. What do you need it for?"**

**"For the game machines! What do you say?"**

**"Oh, you are so on!"**

**Jordan and Mason kept playing Pac-Man until one of them won!**

**Kendall practiced her song for her choir audition.**

**"OK, guys, tell me. How does this sound?"**

**She opened her mouth and sang so beautiful that everyone in the juice bar stopped and listened.**

_**I'm the girl from the corner of your eye**_

_**The one nobody sees**_

_**Getting lost deep in the stars in the sky**_

_**In my own world of dreams.**_

**Everyone in the juice bar clapped and cheered.**

**Just then, the ground started to shake.**

**"What's going on?"**

**"I don't know!"**

**There was a flash of five colours: red, green, blue, pink and yellow!**

**And, suddenly they were gone!**

_**What has happened?**_


	3. Chapter 3 You have been chosen

**Power Rangers: Forces of Nature**

**Chapter 3:**

**The five of them were travelling through the air like stardust beyond the galaxy.**

**_Jordan: _"What's happening to us?"**

**_Kendall: _"I don't know! But it doesn't sound good!"**

_**(all of them) **_**Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagh!**

**There was another flash, and they ended up in somewhere that they'd never been before.**

**Johanna asked "What kind of place is this? It's kinda creepy."**

**Then Jordan said "Don't worry. I'm sure it's not that bad. Let's take a look around."**

**They all got up, brushed the dust off their clothes, and went to explore.**

**They saw control panels beeping and flashing on and off, there was a robot in the corner that looked like it was sleeping, and a large tube that was glowing like the moon.**

**Kendall asked "What kind of place is this?"**

**Mason then answered "I'm not sure, but judging by the amount of sci-fi movies I've watched, I'm guessing this is a command center."**

**Just then, a large circle started to appear in the tube, that looked a bit like a human face; it was Zordon!**

_**"Greetings, young humans. I am the great interdimensional being known as Zordon of Zeltar. I have summoned you all here because you have been chosen."**_

**They were all confused.**

**"Chosen for what?"**

_**"You have been chosen to become the Power Rangers."**_

_**The power rangers?**_


	4. Chapter 4 Time to morph

**Power Rangers: Forces of Nature**

**Chapter 4:**

**"The Power Rangers? But, why?" Jordan asked, looking confused.**

**Zordon then explained to them:**

_**Jordan, you are the Red Ranger, and your power is fire.**_

_**Johanna, you are the Blue Ranger, and your power is water.**_

_**Mason, you are the Green Ranger, and your power is forest.**_

_**Kyle, you are the Yellow Ranger, and your power is earth.**_

_**And Kendall, you are the Pink Ranger, and your power is air.**_

_**A great threat is coming; the end of the world could be nigh.**_

**Mason then asked "What do you mean 'the end of the world'?"**

_**Many years ago, two villains known as Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa, tried to take over the world with their army of monsters, but their plans failed.**_

**Jordan then asked "But why?"**

_**The Power Rangers, who were chosen before you, lured them both into hyperlock chambers and buried them deep underground. But soon, their son Thrax is about to come to Earth and hope to uncover the chamber to set his parents free.**_

**Johanna then asked "So, how can we stop him?"**

_**You must go to the building site; there you will find the chambers. But, be sure, Rangers, you must return it to the depths of the Earth before they are released. Alpha, please go and get the morphers.**_

**Just then, the robot powered up; it was Alpha!**

**"Ai, ai, ai, ai, ai! Hi there, Zordon! Oh, who are they?"**

_**These are the new Power Rangers; they'll need their morphers.**_

**"Ai, ai, ai, ai, ai! Here they are."**

**Alpha opened a small gold wooden box containing 5 coloured rings with five different jewels; a ruby, a topaz, an emerald, a sapphire and a pink pearl.**

_**These are your morphers; treat them well and you will be safe. To activate them, you have to say 'Forces of Nature, assemble!' and rub your rings to generate the power.**_

**Suddenly the alarm went off; there was trouble!**

_**There's trouble in downtown Dolphin Bay! A monster who is half-scorpion, half-human is attacking the innocent! Rangers, you must go now!**_

**Jordan then said "Come on guys! It's morphing time!"**

**"Forces of Nature, assemble!"**

**"Red Ranger - power of fire!"**

**"Blue Ranger - power of water!"**

**"Green Ranger - power of forest!"**

**"Yellow Ranger - power of earth!"**

**"Pink Ranger - power of air!"**

**"POWER RANGERS!"**

_**The Power Rangers were on their way to their first mission; what will happen?**_


	5. Chapter 5 Time to power up

**Power Rangers: Forces of Nature**

**Chapter 5:**

**The monster was called Scorpio and was attacking everything in it's path!**

**It's stinger shot out acid lasers that could demolish a tall building in seconds!**

**It had a gold exoskeleton making it impervious to almost any attack!**

**It's titanium claws could grab anything and crush it into powder instantly!**

**And it got it's power source from the Sun.**

_**(The Rangers run to the crime scene in their ordinary clothing)**_

_**Jordan: **_**Hey! Scorpion guy! We're the ones you want!**

**_Kendall: _Ew! He's all slimy!**

**_Johanna: _Quit complaining, Kendall! **

_**Jordan: **_**Come on, guys! It's morphing time!**

_**(They got out their morphing rings with the jewels: a red ruby, a yellow topaz, a green emerald, a blue sapphire and a pink pearl.)**_

_**(flash of five colours: red, green, blue, pink and yellow)**_

_**Jordan: **_**Red Ranger - Power of Fire!**

_**Johanna: **_**Blue Ranger - Power of Water!**

_**Mason: **_**Green Ranger - Power of Forest!**

_**Kyle: **_**Yellow Ranger - Power of Earth!**

_**Kendall: **_**Pink Ranger - Power of Air!**

_**Jordan: **_**Creatures of the Earth, hear our mighty roar! Power Rangers!...**

_**All: **_**Forces of Nature!**

_**(the Rangers to their signature poses)**_

**Their Power Rangers suits looked incredible:**

**Jordan's suit was entirely red with a gold belt with a flame as it's buckle.**

**Johanna's suit was entirely blue (with a skirt, of course) with a silver belt with a wave as it's buckle.**

**Mason's suit was entirely green with a gold belt with a tree as it's buckle.**

**Kyle's suit was entirely yellow with a gold belt with a stone as it's buckle.**

**And Kendall's suit was entirely pink (with a skirt, of course) with a silver belt with a cloud as it's buckle.**

**Scorpio laughed in an evil way and said "Well, well, well. If it isn't the Power Rangers!"**

_**Jordan: **_**You bet we are!**

_**Mason: **_**And we can't wait to take you down!**

_**Johanna: **_**We'll need weapons to take him down!**

_**Jordan: **_**Right!**

_**(their rings beep)**_

_**Jordan: **_**What is it, Zordon? We're in the middle of a battle!**

_**Zordon: I'm sorry, Jordan, but I am here to give you all your weapons and zords.**_

_**Jordan, your zord is a Fire Hawk and your weapon is a Fire Sword!**_

_**Johanna, your zord is a Water Dolphin and your weapon is a Water Staff!**_

_**Mason, your zord is a Forest Wolf and your weapon is a Forest Axe!**_

_**Kyle, your zord is an Earth Bear and your weapons are Earth Daggers!**_

_**And Kendall, your zord is a Air Dragonfly and your weapon is an Air Bow!**_

_**Good luck, and be careful, Rangers! Use your weapons well!**_

_**Jordan: **_**He's right! Come on guys, let's fight this beast!**

_**Rangers: **_**Yeah! Forces of Nature, power up!**

_**What will happen in this battle?**_


	6. Chapter 6 Time to fight

**Power Rangers: Forces of Nature**

**Chapter 6:**

**The Rangers were ready for battle with their new weapons!**

_**Jordan: **_**Come on guys, let's get him with our weapons!**

_**Others: **_**Yeah!**

_**Jordan: **_**Fire Sword!**

_**Johanna: **_**Water Staff!**

_**Mason: **_**Forest Axe!**

_**Kyle: **_**Earth Daggers!**

_**Kendall: **_**Air Bow!**

**And out came their weapons!:**

**Jordan's fire sword was a red sword decorated with red rubies and flame patterns.**

**Johanna's water staff was a long bo-staff decorated with blue sapphires and patterns of ocean waves.**

**Mason's forest axe was a one-blade axe decorated with green emeralds and patterns of forest vines.**

**Kyle's earth daggers were two very sharp daggers decorated with yellow topazes and gold rocks.**

**And Kendall's air bow was a pink bow with an inserted arrow, decorated with pink pearls and patterns of clouds and swirls of air.**

_**Scorpio: **_**Well, well, well. Now you have silly weapons to match your suits! _(laughs evil)_**

**They then fought the monster!:**

**Jordan and Mason swung around their sword and axe, but they didn't work on the monster!**

**Not even Kyle's daggers, Kendall's bow or Johanna's staff could destroy it!**

**There was only one thing they could do: combine their weapons together!**

**_Mason:_ What do we do now, Jordan?**

**_Jordan:_ There's only one thing we can do; bring our weapons together!**

**Others: Right!**

**And so, they combined their weapons together to create the mega-weapon; the Nature's Force Blaster!**

**_Mason:_ Forest Axe! **

**_Kendall:_ Air Bow!**

**_Kyle:_ Earth Daggers!**

**_Johanna:_ Water Staff!**

**_Jordan:_ Fire Sword!**

**All of the Rangers came together and said:**

**_Rangers:_ Forces of Nature!**

**_Scorpio:_ OH NO!**

**_Rangers:_ Fire!**

**A big blast of red, blue, green, yellow and pink energy came out of the weapon and defeated the monster!**

_**The Rangers won! Or did they?**_


	7. Chapter 7 Nature Megazord power up

**Power Rangers: Forces of Nature**

**Chapter 7:**

**The Rangers had just defeated the monster, but the battle was not over just yet!**

**Thrax had another trick up his sleeve!**

**_Thrax:_ It's time for plan B! Oh great and mighty powers of evil, bring back this monster and make it grow!**

**Thrax had used his evil power to make Scorpio tall and mighty!**

**_Mason:_ How did that goon get so huge?!**

**_Jordan:_ I don't know how we're supposed to fight that thing! **

_**(he tries to contact Zordon.)**_

**_Jordan:_ Zordon, what do we do?**

_**Zordon: Rangers, you may have not known this yet, but you all have the power to call upon your vehicles called ZORDS. They will all combine to form the Nature Megazord.**_

**_Jordan:_ OK, Zordon. We call upon the power of the Forces of Nature!**

_**(they call upon their zords.)**_

**_Jordan:_ Fire Hawk Zord!**

**_Johanna:_ Water Dolphin Zord!**

**_Mason:_ Forest Wolf Zord!**

**_Kyle:_ Earth Bear Zord!**

**_Kendall:_ Air Dragonfly Zord!**

**_Rangers:_ Nature Megazord power up!**

**The Megazord was armed and ready to fight! The Rangers then jumped into their zords!**

**_Rangers:_ All right!**

**_Jordan:_ Rangers, log on!**

**_Johanna:_ Johanna here! Let's fight!**

**_Mason:_ Mason here, ready to rumble!**

**_Kyle:_ Kyle here, ready for action!**

**_Kendall:_ Kendall here, let's get this goon!**

**_Rangers:_ Nature Megazord ready to fight!**

**(the Megazord fires it's lasers, but the monster's lasers are more powerful.)**

**_Rangers:_ Aaaaaaagh!**

**_Johanna:_ How did the monster get so strong?!**

**_Jordan:_ I don't know, but we're not backing down!**

**All: Right!**

_**(Zordon contacts them.)**_

_**Zordon: Rangers!**_

**_Rangers:_ Zordon!**

**_Jordan:_ What is it, Zordon?**

_**Zordon: Rangers, the Megazord has a special weapon called the Nature Sceptre. Use that to defeat the monster, and good luck.**_

**_Jordan:_ Thanks, Zordon! **

**_Rangers:_ Nature Sceptre, power up!**

_**(the Megazord draws out the Nature Sceptre, fires it's lasers and the monster is destroyed.)**_

**KABOOM!**

**_Rangers:_ Alright! **

_**(the Rangers all jumped out of the Megazord and powered down.)**_

**_Jordan:_ Come on, let's get back to the command centre!**

**_Rangers:_ Right!**

_**(they all teleport to the command centre.)**_


End file.
